


Tokimeki ga yamanai

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Confrontations, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Tomarse de las manos. Una sonrisa. Un rozarse casi casual, instintivo.Kei lo odiaba todo.Cuando estaban todos juntos, estaba como si alrededor de Yabu y Hikaru se creara un espacio vacío. Estaban en un mundo que sólo pertenecía a ellos, donde sólo ellos tenían el permiso de entrar, incomprensible por todo el resto del mundo.Kei, a veces, odiaba a ellos.
Relationships: Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	Tokimeki ga yamanai

**Tokimeki ga yamanai**

**(El latido del corazón no va a pararse)**

Tomarse de las manos. Una sonrisa. Un rozarse casi casual, instintivo.

Kei lo odiaba todo.

Cuando estaban todos juntos, estaba como si alrededor de Yabu y Hikaru se creara un espacio vacío. Estaban en un mundo que sólo pertenecía a ellos, donde sólo ellos tenían el permiso de entrar, incomprensible por todo el resto del mundo.

Kei, a veces, odiaba a _ellos_.

Odiaba no ser parte de esa felicidad. Odiaba las miradas cómplices que intercambiaban de vez en cuando, como si compartieran algo extraño para todos los demás.

Y rechazaba de imaginar que fuera realmente así.

No estaba juntos desde hace mucho tiempo; no mucho, al menos, al respecto de los años desde que se conocían.

Había compartido mitad de su vida con ellos, especialmente con el mayor, siempre escuchándole hablar de Hikaru, de lo que hacían juntos, de cuanto le gustara.

Siempre ofreciéndole su hombro cuando tenía ganas de llorar.

Siempre consolándole cuando algo no estaba como quería él, cuando Yaotome parecía no devolver lo que sentía.

Y al mirarle ahora, Kota parecía haber olvidado todas las lágrimas.

Tenía sus sonrisas, ahora. Había encontrado en Hikaru su felicidad, como premio al final de una carrera de obstáculos.

Y habían estado infinitos.

Habían estado rechazos claros y velados, había estado Hikaru que le había rechazado cuando se hacía muy cerca y habían estado sus palabras, que más de una vez le habían herido.

Kei lo sabía _todo_.

Sabía tanto que se preguntaba como hubieran llegado a esto.

Se preguntaba qué hubiera cambiado, se preguntaba porque Hikaru hubiera cambiado idea, porque ahora pareciera determinado a tener una relación con Yabu, porque Inoo sabía muy bien que el amor no nacía de la nada.

Había sido el primero a probarlo, y tenía desprecio por el sentimiento que los dos de ellos parecían compartir, lo que sólo tenía bases de un lado.

Había luchado para no decirlo a Kota. Había luchado para quedarse en silencio. Había luchado para seguir sonriendo, como siempre había hecho.

Y los hechos habían mostrado que los años le habían transformado en un maestro en el arte de mostrar la cara que le convenía más.

_“Kei-chan...”_

_Yabu había aparecido a la puerta de su casa, sin avisarle que habría llegado._

_No se había preocupado, no era la primera vez que pasaba. Aún menos podía tener razones de pensar que hubiera ocurrido algo de mal, dada la sonrisa abierta y luminosa en la cara del mayor._

_“Ko... ¿Qué pasó?” le había preguntado, al levantar una ceja._

_“Hikaru y yo... Hikka me pidió de estar con él.” había murmurado el mayor, en tono bajo como si fuera un secreto, como si decirlo en alta voz pudiera despertarle de lo que por él, Kei estaba seguro, era un sueño._

Inoo había sonreído, y era una sonrisa falsa.

Le había dicho que estaba feliz por ellos, y feliz no estaba.

Le había pedido de decirle lo que había pasado, pero no quería escuchar.

Se había hecho daño por casi dos horas hasta que Kota se había cansado de hablar, de mostrarle cuanto estuviera malditamente feliz, de decirle hace cuantos años estuviera esperando que ocurriera algo así.

Y Kei había callado los mil pensamientos que le habían pasado por la cabeza.

No le había preguntado qué hubiera desencadenado el cambio de rumbo en Hikaru, qué le hubiera llevado a acercarse a él, si no hubiera pensado en el hecho que durante los años pasados el menor hubiera dado pruebas claras, y a menudo muy directas, de no quererle.

Sin embargo, no tenía sentido hablar con un hombre que realizaba un deseo incubado dentro por tanto tiempo.

No tenía sentido hablar con una persona enamorada.

Porque entre los dos de ellos, Kei siempre había creído de ser él lo que construía castillos en el aire, viendo a Yabu como el racional, práctico, firme.

Pero no había ni razón ni mente que sobreviviera cuando el corazón se metía en el medio, y esto Kei lo había aprendido de la forma más dura.

Y ahora se quedaba mirando.

Mirando a Yabu sonreír cada maldito día como si fuera el hombre más feliz en la Tierra, y a mirar a Hikaru, todavía preguntándose si de verdad en su mirada hubiera todo el amor que profesaba.

Porque Kei no lo veía, ni justificaba a Hikaru por sus gestos y sus acciones.

Porque muchas veces desde cuando se conocían había tenido seriamente ganas de hacerle físicamente mal, por cada lágrima derramada de Kota, por cada vez que no había sonreído, por cada cicatriz que le había dejado.

Y nunca lo había hecho.

Había aguantado adentro su rabia, al transformarla despacio en amargura, y luego en odio.

Y ahora sentía de haber llegado a su límite.

Porque él no estaba muy confiado. Reconocía lo que sabía y no sabía hacer, consciente de sus faltas y de sus valores.

Y podía dudar de todo, con excepción de una cosa.

Siempre se había quedado al lado de Kota. Le había dado todo de sí, nunca pidiéndole nada a cambio sino un poco de serenidad en su cara.

Había estado con él cuando se había sentido abandonado de todos, había visto partes de él que nadie imaginaba, y que nunca habría querido ver.

Y merecía de quererle mucho más que Hikaru.

Tenía que hacer algo, _quería_ hacer algo.

Porque sabía qué Yabu iba a quemarse, porque sabía qué al final Hikaru iba a herirle, como siempre había hecho.

Y él no iba a soportarlo. Otra vez no.

Había dejado que Hikaru jugara con su corazón durante demasiado tiempo, y si Kota no tenía intención de abrir los ojos, pues iba a hacerlo él.

*

Estaba sentado en el sofá de casa de Hikaru.

Al tocar el timbre había cruzado los dedos, al rezas todos los dioses que conocía para que Kota no estuviera con él.

Había tenido suerte.

El menor había abierto, había mostrado una expresión difidente, pero le había dejado entrar.

Ahora le miraba fijo, como tratando de entender por su mirada lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

Kei respiró hondo, antes de empezar a hablar.

“¿Qué intenciones tienes, Hikaru?” le preguntó, en un tono tranquilo que chocaba con su efectivo estado de ánimo.

Había decidido de ser directo, porque ya no tenía ganas de dar vueltas.

La expresión en la cara de Yaotome se hizo casi de broma. Levantó una esquina de la boca en una media sonrisa, mientras se encogía de hombros.

“¿Qué quieres decir?” preguntó, sin fingir con mucho esfuerzo un velo de inocencia.

“Con Yabu.” siseó el mayor, la voz menos estable que antes.

Hikaru sonrió más abiertamente, probablemente consciente de como eso enojara a Kei.

“¿Qué quieres decir que intenciones tengo? Estamos juntos, ¿no es suficiente?”

Kei respiró hondo.

No le gustaba que se jugara con él.

De esta manera no, de él no.

“¿Por qué ahora, Hikaru? ¿Por qué ahora, después que te acosó años sin que tú mostraras ni un mínimo de compasión por lo que sentía para ti? ¿Cuándo siempre le echaste la puerta en la cara?” le dijo, ya sin controlar las palabras.

La sonrisa desapareció de la cara del menor.

Se puso en pie, al cruzar los brazos y al apoyarse contra una pared, nunca dejando de mirarle.

“Respondería ‘porque sí’, Kei, y ambos sabemos que deberías conformarte con mi respuesta, porque lo que pasa entre Yabu y yo sólo es asunto nuestro.” se limpió la garganta, al tratar de atenuar la irritación en su tono. “Tú te preocupas tanto por él, ¿y por qué? Es feliz, me parece.” le hizo notar, al encogerse de hombros.

“Claro que es feliz. Te quiere, por eso es feliz. Lo que te estoy preguntando y si tú también le quieras. Lo que te estoy preguntando…” hizo una pausa, al cerrar brevemente los ojos. Cuando los abrió de vuelta, su mirada estaba más firme. “Lo que te estoy preguntando es cuánto tiempo va tomarte para transformar de vuelta su felicidad en una pesadilla.” concluyó, al sentir la sangre subirle a la cabeza, al sentir de ya no poder controlar el odio que la sola presencia de Hikaru le causaba.

No lo había sentido durante mucho tiempo, pero el instinto de hacerle daño, de quitarle esa expresión desdeñosa de la cara, renació en él.

Trató de represarlo, con dificultado.

“Claro que le quiero. O no estaría con él.” respondió el menor, mecánicamente.

“¿Le quieres o has aprendido a quererle?”

Yaotome se alejó de la pared e hizo un gesto exasperado con los brazos.

“¿Qué quieres que te diga, Kei? No te gusta ninguna de mis respuestas. ¿Quieres convencerte del hecho que no le quiero? Vale, si es esto que quieres oír: no le quiero, no cuanto él quiere a mí. ¿Quieres saber por qué estoy con él? Porque después de años pasados a decir que no, te preguntas si estás perdiendo algo, y cedes. Dices que siempre le hice sufrir gratuitamente... pero él estaba allí cuando le buscaba, siempre estaba a mi lado, volvía también cuando era yo que le alejaba. Él siempre fue allí, que te guste o no. Y esta vez he decidido de tomármelo, tú no tienes voz y voto.” le dijo. El tono mordaz e sus palabras retumbaban en la cabeza de Kei.

Se levantó despacio del sofá, tratando de recuperar el control. Se le acercó lentamente, mientras las manos se cerraban y las uñas hundían en las palmas.

Respondió sólo cuando fue cerca de él, mientras el menor aún no había modificado en nada su expresión de desafío.

“No tienes el derecho de hacerle esto. No tienes el derecho de hacerle sufrir otra vez, jugaste ya bastante con él. Yabu vuelve porque no puedes evitar de quererte.” al pronunciar las últimas palabras vaciló, pero trató de recuperarse rápidamente. “No puedes aprovechar de su debilidad para engañarle.” concluyó.

Hikaru bajó los ojos e hizo un sonido sarcástico, luego con un gesto rápido le cogió el collar de la camiseta e cambió las posiciones, echándole con la espalda contra la pared y acercando la cara a la suya.

“Te diviertes tanto al hacer el buen samaritano, aunque ambos sabemos que lo que quieres no es que Yabu sea feliz. Anda ya, Kei, no nos engañemos. Te da igual que yo le haga sufrir, tú quieres sólo que él elija a ti antes que a mí.” le dijo, en un silbido.

Inoo se mordió un labio, incapaz de responder, pues el menor se sintió autorizado a seguir.

“¿Cuántos años pasaste acosándole? ¿Cuánto tiempo has seguido persiguiéndole mientras él perseguía a mí, nunca diciéndole ni una puta vez como te sintieras? Porque sabías que nunca iba a pasar algo entre vosotros, no hasta que él hubiera seguido queriendo a mí. En realidad, tú quieres sólo que le dé el golpe de gracias, que le haga pedazos de manera que tú puedas recogerlos y hacerlos tuyos.” hizo una risa desdeñosa. “Esta es la diferencia entre tú y yo, Kei. Tú quieres a Kota mucho más de lo que yo pueda, pero tú sufres el amor, mientras yo tengo la posibilidad de vivirlo. Y es una idea que hace volver loco, ¿verdad? Porque él viene a ti para llorar y conmigo sonríe, y querrías ser capaz de hacerle sonreír tú también, aunque sepas que no puedes.” le dijo, todavía presionando con la mano contra la tráquea del menor.

Inoo le cogió una muñeca, forzando para alejarle.

Tenía apenas éxito de respirar, y no sabía si fuera por el agarre de Hikaru o por lo que acababa de decirle.

Ni sabía si fuera verdadero o no.

Era verdadero que quería a Kota. Era verdadero que le quería, y que sufría ese amor, desde siempre.

No sabía decir se realmente en su corazón tuviera el coraje de esperar que Hikaru le hiriera por la enésima vez, de manera que él pudiera retomar su lugar a su lado, para ofrecerle otra vez un hombro para llorar.

Lo que por Yabu nunca iba a ser suficiente.

Levantó los ojos al menor, improvisamente ya sin rabia. Sólo tristeza.

“Tú no sabes lo que significa querer a alguien como yo quiero a Kota y como él quiere a ti. No tienes el derecho de hablarme de esta manera, porque yo puedo bien quererle para mí, sin por esto querer que le hagas daño.” protestó, con muy poca convicción para tener realmente éxito de convencer a Hikaru.

El menor le miró otra vez con ese aire de superioridad típico de quien estaba seguro de haber ganado.

“No, Kei. Eres tú que no tienes el derecho de estar aquí ahora a decirme que no puedo hacerle sufrir. Es él que me dio el derecho. Me quiere, y esto es verdadero, pero no es tan ciego de no saber qué arriesga al estar conmigo.” suspiró. “No ha olvidado el mal que le he hecho. Sólo ha decidido de dejarlo de lado y disfrutar esta felicidad, aceptando el hecho que podría no durar para siempre.” explicó, en tono más tranquilo. “Está en paz y acepta lo que viene, algo que tú no puedes hacer.” frunció el entrecejo. “Dime, ¿Qué harías si él y yo tuviéramos que dejarnos y él viniera a llamar a tu puerta? ¿Te conformarías, también al saber qué es a mí que quiere, también al saber qué tú serías sólo un segundo plato?” Inoo no respondió, y él rio. “Lo harías. Te conformarías, así como se está conformando él.”

“Yo le quiero.” dijo Kei al rechinar los dientes, cada palabra ahilada como una puñalada en medio del pecho. “Me conformaría porque tenerle cerca sería suficiente. Me conformaría porque sabría de merecer de estar a su lado mucho más que ti. Tú no puedes…” el menor le interrumpió.

“Yo no puedo entender, lo dijiste ya. No puedo entender porque no hay nadie que quiera con tanta intensidad. Y sabes qué, ¿Kei? Soy feliz de no haya, porque ni él ni tú tenéis alguna concepción de orgullo ni de dignidad.” le atacó, la voz de vuelta más alta. “Dices que le quieres tanto... vale. Pues trate de entender que no puede estar feliz sólo a tus condiciones. Que no puede ser feliz sólo porque hay a alguien que le quiere tanto como lo quieres tú. Kota va a ser completamente feliz sólo cuando va a estar con alguien que ama y que le ame, y ninguno de nosotros dos cumple los requisitos, Kei.” siguió, y suspiró. “Ahora vete, por favor. Es inútil que haya venido aquí, cuando en realidad no hay una solución por el problema.” murmuró, en aire improvisamente pensativo. “Tú no vas a ser feliz porque Yabu nunca va a quererte como me quiere a mí, él nunca va a ser feliz porque yo nunca voy a quererle como él me quiere a mí. Y al final, el único que va a salir entero voy a ser yo.” le dijo, sin presunción. “Me gustaría decirte de dejar de quererle, y es lo que aconsejaría a él también, pero sois tan involucrados en este jodido sentimiento que ni os dais cuenta de cómo os está consumando.” concluyó, antes de dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla, subrayando la invitación a irse.

Inoo le siguió, sin dejar de mirarle.

“Le daría el mismo consejo. Sólo espero...” tragó, aferrándose con la mano a la puerta, como si no quisiera irse con la sensación de haber estado derrotado. “Espero que finalmente le sepas enseñar a odiarte.”

Hikaru sonrió, triste.

“Lo sabes mejor que mí, Kei, es una lección que traté muchas veces de darle, y nunca ocurrió. Puede odiar lo que le hago, pero no puede odiar a mí.”

Inoo salió.

No le respondió, ya no le miró.

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta del edificio, sintiendo una repentina falta de aire.

Sentía que nunca había detestado a alguien como a Hikaru en ese momento.

Y le odiaba porque tenía razón.

Porque, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, las cosas nunca iban a cambiar. Porque Yabu y él habrían seguido corriendo como dos líneas paralelas, sin encontrarse nunca.

Porque Kota nunca habría aprendido a quererle, a pesar de las circunstancias, exactamente como Hikaru nunca habría aprendido a querer a él.

Olvidarle, olvidar lo que sentía por él... en ese momento sólo le parecía un sueño.

Y sabía qué nunca iba a realizarse, porque ese amor había echado raíces dentro de él, era parte de lo que era, como una sombra que acompañaba sus pasos sin tener éxito de ser concreta.

Hikaru tenía razón, y por eso le odiaba.

Ese amor le había destruido, le había sacado el amor propio y la dignidad.

Ya no había a un Inoo Kei, sólo había la envoltura de un chico que pasaba su existencia al esperar algo que nunca iba a llegar, que vivía sólo sobre la base de los gestos de otra persona, gestos que nunca estaban dirigidos a él.

No quería seguir de esa manera. No quería seguir por ese camino, al esperar por la eternidad que Yabu le mostrara ese lado de sí que nunca iba a pertenecer a él.

En algún punto tenía que darse cuenta que algunas personas podían estar en su corazón, pero en su vida no.

Nunca habría dejado de quererle, porque su corazón siempre había pertenecido a él; en cambio, iba a resignarse, porque todavía tenía una vida que pudiera llamar suya, era todo lo que le quedaba, y no quería quedarse indefenso en espera que un sueño le quitara esa también.

En su mente, le pidió adiós a Kota.

Dolió. Como si hubiera muerto alguien, como si por él fuera un luto, como si ya no hubiera tenido la posibilidad de verle realmente, aunque siguiendo teniéndole siempre cerca.

Y junto a él, le pidió adiós a una parte de sí, muerta con el Inoo Kei que siempre había luchado por ese amor.

Sintió la cara húmeda, y empezó a llorar sin darse cuenta.

Lloraba esa muerte, porque no sabía cómo seguir adelante.

Hikaru tenía razón.

Amaba y no recibía a cambio el mismo amor.

Nunca iba a conocer la felicidad.


End file.
